


Caring for her rhodonite in the sun

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, But thats ok she tries her best!, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lisa is a goddess and a wonderful person i care her immensely, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, Yukina doesn't know much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Just because there is one sun in the sky didn't mean Lisa has to suffer through her fever alone. Yukina is determined to help care for her.Happy Birthday Lisa!
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Caring for her rhodonite in the sun

Sunlight filtered through the gap between the purple curtains as Yukina groggily awoke from her slumber. She wearily pushed herself up as she got a grasp of her surroundings. Her lavender chair was pushed out to the side of her work desk, upon which rested countless unorganized scraps of paper, a clutter of pens both with and without ink and a black desk lamp which was still lit. After Yukina realized she had woken up sprawled on top of her violet bedsheets, she concluded that she must have been writing lyrics late into the night. The knowledge of the lyrics she had penned or was trying to pen still eluded her, but the fact that she did not get 8 hours of sleep didn’t.

A sleepy yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes and reached for the bedside cabinet, checking her phone for notifications. The idea of going to school didn’t motivate her to get up, but the usual morning text from Lisa did. Yukina couldn’t leave such warm and soft greetings on read, especially since Lisa put in the effort to use different emoji’s every morning.

The phone screen illuminated, showing Yukina’s background (a bouquet of blue roses) unrestricted by notifications. She unlocked her phone, being greeted by a background of cuddling cats before checking her messages manually. The last message from Lisa was the previous evenings goodnight, which turned Yukina’s confusion into concern.

Yukina maneuvered to the side of her bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. She stood up and staggered slowly towards her curtains, becoming engulfed in sunlight as she drew them back. After adjusting to the morning light Yukina peered into Lisa’s room with narrowed eyes. Instead of seeing Lisa hurriedly donning her school uniform, evidence of the rare event that Lisa woke up late, she saw an older woman tending to a still bedridden figure.

Yukina walked slowly towards the railing of her balcony. “Excuse me. Is something wrong with Lisa?” she asked politely. The older figure turned at the noise, revealing herself to be Lisa’s mother.

“Good morning Yukina-san!” she greeted, waving politely. “Lisa has come down with a fever, so she won’t be coming to school with you today.” The woman turned back to Lisa, and Yukina could hear something inaudible being spoken, after which Lisa’s mother returned to the window. “She wishes you good morning and apologizes for not being able to go to school with you. She’ll try and text you later on.”

Yukina’s shoulders slumped. “Tell Lisa that I hope she gets well soon.” She turned back into her room with her arms crossed, stepping away from the balcony entrance in order to get changed. Slowly, she slipped on her skirt, shirt, tie and blazer, but kept her ear towards the wall, trying to glean whatever she could about Lisa’s situation.

If she was looking for an excuse to not go to school, she found it when she heard Lisa’s mother say “You’ll be alone in the house, but I’ll lock the door. Make sure to keep yourself hydrated, ok?” Yukina’s mind completely pivoted from thinking about getting ready for school to thinking about Lisa. She was her kind person, her rhodonite in the sun to quote the lyrics, yet just because there was one sun in the sky didn’t mean Lisa had to face her fever alone.

Before leaving her room to eat her breakfast, she took her set of housekeys from her bag and placed them in her blazer pocket, patting them affectionately. Bound to the same hook as her housekeys was a spare copy of Lisa’s housekey.

She then went downstairs to her family’s kitchen for breakfast. The simple breakfast of buttered toast and coffee (with four sugars) alongside the unengaging small talk with her parents did nothing to interfere with her racing mind.

Wasn’t this technically truancy? It was a legal requirement to be at school, yet Yukina felt confident arguing that the time spent nursing Lisa would be time better spent than being at school. Taking care of a sick person, especially a dear friend, would be way more applicable in real life situations than the math, Japanese and home economics classes she had slated for that day. It wasn’t like said classes would help her pass her tests anyway! What damage would missing one class cause?

A revelation flashed through her mind which caused her eyes to widen and her final piece of toast to hang suspended in her mouth. She scolded herself internally. This wasn’t about proving a point about the Japanese education system. It was about being there for Lisa.

Realizing that this simple revelation was all the justification she needed, Yukina rose from her chair resolutely and marched towards the door, giving a goodbye wave to her parents. The piece of toast still hung from her mouth, but there were more important things to attend to!

“Yukina?”

Yukina stopped, her hand on the door handle. She pivoted on her toes to face her mother, who was clasping her hands together while wearing a perplexed look on her face.

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have your school bag with you?” She tilted her head. “You do need that, don’t you?”

Yukina’s mouth and eyes opened wide, the piece of toast in her mouth dropping to the floor. “AH! Urmmmm…” Her eyes darted to the piece of toast on the floor, an option that seemed safer than meeting her mother’s gaze.

“It must be just as much a shock to you as it was to me! Don’t worry about the toast on the floor, you go get your bag.”

Yukina took one glance at her mother’s caring yet confused eyes before sprinting up the stairs towards her room. She lamented having to bring a bag full of useless books with her to Lisa’s, but she threw in her pens and paper in case she found the time to continue her lyric writing. Finally, she retrieved her phone from her bedside cabinet, scolding herself for almost leaving without it.

She looked at her parents as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. They exchanged an odd look between each other as they continued eating their breakfast but regarded Yukina warmly regardless. “I’ll be going to school now.” Yukina announced, encouraged by her parents not openly suspecting her of anything. “I’ll see you after school.”

“Have a good day Yukina! Stay safe on the walk!” came her mothers reply. Yukina walked up to the door, twisted the doorknob firmly and pulled it open, waving her parents goodbye with her free hand before closing it behind her.

As soon as the door shut Yukina moved quickly, dashing in the opposite direction of Haneoka to reach Lisa’s house. She ran through Lisa’s driveway, crouching behind the Imai family’s rubbish bins. She peeked around the bin to see a single car parked in the driveway, presumably belonging to Lisa’s mother. Lisa’s father usually left hours before, so once her mother left the house would be empty, allowing Yukina to enter with her spare key. It was just a case of waiting until the coast was clear.

Yukina crouched behind the bin, completely hidden from view. With nothing else to focus on other than the stone fencing around Lisa’s driveway, her mind entertained itself with all the various ways she was going to help Lisa.

…

Wait, how do you treat a fever?

Grumbling to herself, Yukina retrieved her phone, her eyes lighting up upon realizing she was still connected to her houses Wi-Fi. She typed _‘How to treat a fever’_ into the search bar, clicked on the first link and scanned the webpage for useful information.

‘ _Most fevers will improve of their own accord in a few days. However there are a number of things you can do to help the uncomfortable feeling associated with a fever._ ’

Yukina felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. Not only was Lisa not in danger, but there were still things she could do to help her.

‘ _Don’t overdress. Wear loose, comfortable clothing and make sure the room you are in isn’t too warm. You shouldn’t attempt to make yourself cold._ ’

Yukina felt her mind wander. Would she have to help Lisa change into her pajamas or other lighter pieces of clothing? Would she end up seeing Lisa naked? Pulling away her clothes to reveal her slender legs, her enticing curves, her chest –

She slapped her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to contain her raging blush and silence her mind, both the part that was embarrassed and that part that was intrigued. At least the last part was genuinely good to know. She had thought about using an ice pack and felt great relief at not having to use one, mainly because she didn’t know how.

‘ _Drink more fluids, avoiding alcohol as this can make dehydration worse._ ’

Yukina reckoned this would be easy. Lisa wasn’t legally allowed to drink alcohol and even if she could Yukina couldn’t envision her actually wanting any. Water would be the best thing to drink.

‘ _Take a medicine that reduces fever such as paracetamol._ ’

There’s medicine for fevers? Yukina recognized the name of the medicine though. She didn’t have any with her, but perhaps there was some lying around in her house.

‘ _Make sure to eat something simple and easy to swallow. Soups are great as they can supplement your fluid intake and provide the proteins needed for healing at the same time._ ’

Yukina tilted her head at this, resting a hand on her chin. She had made soup before, but only with Lisa’s guidance. Actually Lisa did most of the work making the soup back then, but Yukina still learned the process. Could she trust herself making it though? She didn’t want to burn Lisa’s house down. It was definitely something she wanted to try. She wasn’t sure what a protein was, but she had heard it before somewhere and the webpage said it accelerated the healing so it must be helpful!

Yukina was startled out of her focus by the sound of a door closing. She peeked around the bin hesitantly to see Lisa’s mother standing in the driveway. She snapped her head back behind the bin to hide herself but realized upon a second inspection that the older woman was looking at the house. She had a strained look on her face as she turned away and walked towards the car. The car roared into life after she climbed inside, leaving the driveway and turning left along the street.

Yukina remained motionless behind the bin, listening out for any sounds or unexpected footsteps. After confirming that her breathing and the light wind blowing through the area were the only sounds, she walked up to Lisa’s front door and unlocked it with her spare key. She entered the hallway, closing the door and locking it after her.

She started making her way towards Lisa’s room, walking past the deserted kitchen, up a flight of stairs and past the bathroom to reach the relevant wooden door. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times.

“Yukina?” came a weak voice from within, prompting Yukina to exhale and open the door. The pink curtains in her room were fully drawn, letting only a small amount of the suns light into the room. A figure on the green and white striped bed reached for the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in light. Her lifelong friend was sat up in her bed, her wide green eyes looking at Yukina with shock. Instead of her signature ponytail her hair cascaded messily down her shoulders and back.

“Are you alright Lisa?”

“W-what are you doing here?” Lisa stammered, raising her palms up in front of her.

“I’m going to help take care of you.”

“It’s a school day!” Lisa glanced at her clock and then returned her eyes to Yukina. “The first classes started half an hour ago!”

“I overheard your mother saying you were going to be alone all day, so I decided to come over and help you get better.”

“W-What?” Lisa wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Yukina expected her to be surprised but didn’t anticipate the deep blush forming on her cheeks.

“Are you comfortable in your clothes? Do you need to change?” Yukina inquired gently.

“I-I’m in my pajamas. But Yukina – “

“Do you want some water? You need to keep your fluids up.”

“I’ve got some water right here.” Lisa gestured to the bedside cabinet, where a glass of water stood. “Listen – “

“What about medicine? Do you have any paraseetamol?”

“Parasee…” Lisa looked down at the bed, squinting at Yukina’s name butchering. “You mean paracetamol, right? My mother gave me some before she left.”

“That’s good.” Yukina remarked gratefully. “Do you want some soup – “

“YUKINA!” Lisa bellowed, spluttering and coughing afterwards. She took a few seconds to recompose herself. “I-I’m sorry for shouting but why are you here?”

Yukina tilted her head. “Like I said, I’m here to help take care of you.” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Why?” Lisa countered. “Fevers go away after a few days on their own!”

“I didn’t want you to be on your own.”

Lisa bowed her head, her eyes wide. “H-huh?”

“You’re always there for me when I need it, but I’m never always there for you. I wanted to start making up for that by helping you here.”

Lisa drew her arms around herself, keeping her eyes focused on the bedsheets. After a few moments she relaxed and turned to look at Yukina. A weak smile formed on her face as she laid back in her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Lisa smiled. “I can’t send you away now that you’re here.”

“Of course, and I wouldn’t leave you alone even if you begged me.” Lisa narrowed her eyes at this and blushed slightly, though this went unnoticed by Yukina. “To continue what I was offering before, would you like me to make you some soup?”

“Soup is amazing for colds and fevers! I’ll probably be better by lunchtime so I can help you make some for both of us.”

“Even if you are better you won’t be helping me.” Yukina stated quickly.

“W-what?”

“I want you to take your time and focus on getting better. I want to devote myself to helping you get better.” Yukina wore a soft smile and spoke with a gentle voice.

Lisa’s eyes widened as she tensed up and stared down at her bedsheets, slapping her hands over her cheeks. Just as she did before she relaxed and leaned back into the bed, smiling to herself indulgently with her hands still on her face. “Oh Yukina~! Looks like I can’t say no to the doctors’ orders! Especially to one so… devoted~.”

Yukina chuckled softly to herself before looking at Lisa warmly. “You can’t. You’ll be better in no time, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa is such a wonderful character. Shes so essential to Roselia running, and not just for the cookies. Lisa bridges the gap between the high skill technical duo of Sayo and Yukina and the other duo of Ako and Rinko. If Lisa didn't bridge the gap, communicate between the two groups and take Sayo and Yukina down a peg Ako and Rinko might have left. Thats just scratching the surface of how good a character she is!
> 
> Not to downplay Yukina though! ~~I read a paragraph on Yukina by A03 user Sekundi recently that really changed my view of her. I don't have it with me but I can roughly paraphrase.~~ Its easy to take Yukina's uselessness as a joke, but underneath that is a teenager really struggling with adolescence. Shes trying really hard to improve though, and with the help of her friends she'll get there! That paragraph really inspired my interpretation of her here. Sure shes not the sharpest tool in the shed but shes genuinely trying for Lisa's sake and that's enough!  
> (EDIT: tried to look for the paragraph this morning to check and couldn't find it????????? I swear it existed at one point and now I'm really sad. You should still stan Yukina though)  
> (EDIT2: I checked back about a week in my twitter likes and I couldn't find it. I'll strike it out for now because it's making me feel uncomfortable but I swear it existed. You should definitely stan Yukina)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! I also have a twitter account at @ash060500 if you want to reach out there!  
>   
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!  
> 


End file.
